Scylla
Scylla is an octopus-like monster encountered in Chapter 2 of Monster Girl Quest. Biography Luka encounters the Scylla in the Gold region. She appears to be carefree and teasing, telling him that “scary monsters” patrol the night, and she just so happens to be one of them. She attacks him, but is defeated and sealed. Monsterpedia Entry “A very famous monster whose lower body is comprised of multiple tentacles. Various types exist, but this specific one’s tentacles resemble an octopus’s. with her multiple tentacles, she can both bind the male’s body and squeeze his semen at the same time. She generally only uses her tentacles to force men to cum. Able to skillfully coil her tentacles around his penis, the Scylla can easily force any man to ejaculate. Due to the soft, elastic sensations of her tentacles, there has been no case of a man being able to resist her once captured. If a male with high quality genes is found, they are known to force them to mate. Using her tentacles, she can manipulate the man’s body to insert himself into her, and keep him from escaping. With additional tiny tentacles in her vagina designed for mating, the intense pleasure allows her to easily breed with her captured male.” Attacks Tentacle Body Torture: Normal attack. Tentacle Nipple Torture: Normal attack. Tentacle Groin Torture: Normal attack. Tentacle Anal Torture: Normal attack. *Tentacle Bind: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Tentacle Tighten: Binded attack. Elysion-De-Scylla: Binded attack that damages four times and which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Her restriction attack is very powerful; once she catches Luka, she can attack twice every turn. Gnome is advisable as your summon here, so as to escape from her bind. In addition, Sylph can be summoned to defend from her Elysion-De-Scylla one hit KO attack. If Luka loses, she mounts him and rides him cowgirl-style with vaginal penetration. Soon after, he’ll become her semen slave or sex toy. Evaluation “Were you happy being coiled in tentacles? You're quite the perverted Hero to enjoy such humiliation. Scylla's restriction attack, as you might expect, is very powerful. If she catches you, she can attack twice every turn. Gnome is essential in breaking out of it. In addition, she has a low chance of using a special move while you're bound, causing your defeat to be ensured. You can use Sylph to protect yourself from it... If you wish to use the SP, you can summon both Sylph and Gnome. You can summon both to be safe... Or you can risk it with just Gnome. Do whichever you please to win. Now go, oh brave Luka. Cut off every one of those disgusting tentacles.” Trivia *In Greek mythology, Scylla was a monster that lived on one side of a narrow channel of water, opposite its counterpart Charybdis. The two sides of the strait were within an arrow's range of each other, so close that sailors attempting to avoid Charybdis would pass too close to Scylla and vice versa. Category:Artist: Masha Category:Gold Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Tentacle Monsters